


I'm Not Her

by abberryyang



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Diggle Family, Divorced Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, E2 Laurel Lance & Oliver Queen, E2 Laurel Lance Redemption, F/M, Felicity Smoak & E2 Laurel Lance Friendship, Felicity Smoak as a Villian, Flash Forward, Friends with Benefits E2 Laurel Lance & Oliver Queen, Gen, Laullie, Lauriver Learn to Love Again, Olicity Divorce, Other, SmoakSiren Bestfriends, dyla, rooftop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abberryyang/pseuds/abberryyang
Summary: Black Star reaches out to Laurel Lance, as Black Canary, to help her incarcerate Felicity Smoak, of Smoak Tech, in the disappearance of her friend. Black Star believes that Felicity Smoak is assisting in distributing drugs with Vertigo to fund her company, on the verge of bankruptcy, and her friend disappeared when he was getting closer to the truth, working undercover in Smoak Tech, as an engineer. All the while, Oliver asks Laurel out on a date, only to find Oliver needs her help, a weapons specialist on his team who went missing, Jax, disappeared on an undercover mission in Smoak Tech.Is the person Black Star looking for the same as Oliver's tech specialist?Can Laurel investigate her own friend, Felicity, who saw redemption in her?Will Laurel accept being her own person, after 15 years of being E1 Laurel Lance?Requested by @fangirlbozo <3





	1. What Would She Do?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangirlbozo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fangirlbozo).



> Keep in mind, this request for this fic was back in December, wayy before Arrow Writers decided to do the fake name crap, again.

            Laurel took a deep breath, “Why does this city have so many cases?”

            “I told you to hire more paralegals, it’s their job to organize things so you can just go straight to court.” Linda sighed, “There’s only so much we can do to help you, with only two paralegals.”

            Looking to the pile of resumes, Laurel sighed. What would the Laurel of this earth do? Surely, this Laurel would want to be intimate with all the cases she represented.

            “When I was at C.N.R.I., what did I do?”

            “You’re asking me?” Linda pointed to herself.

            “Of course, we worked there together.” Laurel looked up from her desk.

            “C.N.R.I. was so long ago.” Tightening her lips, Linda sighed, “You’d tackle any and every case, no matter how difficult they were – and your tag line was “us against an army? I like those odds.” It inspired so many of us there.”

            “How many people did I have on my team?” Laurel leaned back in her chair.

            “About the same amount of people here, I suppose.” Linda grabbed her coat from the stand.

            “Do we know of anyone from C.N.R.I. who is open to working with us again?” Laurel reached for the resumes.

            “Why not hire someone new instead? It would be cost-effective-.”

            “These cases are for the city and I need to make sure anyone we bring in will represent that city.” Laurel stood up from her chair, annoyed.

            With a deep breath, Linda sighed, “Alright, Lance, I’ll reach out to them and see if they’re open to coming back. Would you reach out to Jo, though? I’m sure if you asked her to come back, she would.”

            “Jo?” Laurel raised an eyebrow.

            “Yeah, Laurel, Jo, Joanna de la Vega, you two were attached to the hips at C.N.R.I.”

            “Right, sorry.” Laurel sighed, sitting back in her chair.

            “Laul’s, I hope one day you come around to letting us know what happened to you, while you were gone.” Linda slipped her coat on, giving Laurel a reassuring smile, “I’m really proud of you for getting right back to work for the city though, we really needed you.”

            Returning the smile, Laurel said, “Thanks for stepping up when you did.”

            “No problem.” Linda tucked her hair back, turning for the door.

            “Have a goodnight.” Laurel picked up her pen, looking back to her paperwork.

            “Hey, before I go,” Linda opened the door, looking back to Laurel.

            “Yeah, what’s up, Lin?” Laurel glanced over.

            “Thank you for being the Black Canary.” Linda gulped, tears forming.

            Taken aback, Laurel took a deep breath.

            “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up anything, it’s just,” Linda stammered, “you saved my son at the train station.”

            The Laurel of this earth meant everything to this city, more than just Quentin and Oliver, and it conflicted Laurel, who wasn’t known for her heroic feats, what would she say to Linda?

            “I never did it for the recognition.”

            “Laul’s,” Linda laughed, wiping her tears, “just say you’re welcome, you deserve gratitude.”

            With a smile, Laurel laughed, walking over to Linda, “You’re welcome.”

            “I really hope to see you back out there with Oliver.” Linda hugged Laurel.

            “Mmm,” Laurel smiled, “we’ll see about that.”

            “When Jo gets here, you have to tell us.” Linda winked.

            Laurel raised an eyebrow, “Tell you both what?”

            “Oh, come on, Laul’s, you and Oliver, out there together?” Linda rolled her eyes.

            “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Lin, you must be tired and need to go home.” Laurel closed the door behind Linda.

            “Every detail!” Linda laughed, her voice trailing off.

            Looking out the window, Laurel took a deep breath, the sun was setting. The pink light bounced around Laurel’s office,

            “It’s been fifteen years and people are still thanking me for something you did.” Laurel placed her hand on the window, touching her own reflection, “I’ve been you for so long.”

            _Bzzt_! Jumping back, Laurel looked over to her desk, her phone vibrated with a text.

            “Huh.” Laurel picked up her phone, “Oliver.”


	2. Am I Just Her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel and Oliver unravel the history of the last fifteen years, and Oliver is ready to make the next step to their relationship.

            Laurel opened the door of her workplace’s rooftop, to Oliver, his back facing her as he watched the sunset. After all these years, Laurel couldn’t help but still see her Oliver. The light bounced off the leather of his Green Arrow suit, how many times did the Laurel of this earth see him like this, on these rooftops? It was strange, being jealous of herself. Laurel pulled her coat tighter around her, and Oliver turned to face her, the sun reflecting in his eyes,

            “Thanks for meeting up with me.”

            “I didn’t want you trashing my office like last time.” Laurel’s heels clicked towards him.

            “If I recall, you were the one who called me that time.” Oliver smirked.

            Blushing, Laurel tucked her hair behind her ear, the wind picking up, “I wanted to wait until we got back to my place.”

            Pulling her in, Oliver smiled, “We have to stop hooking up so much, if you’re catching feelings.”

            “I’m not catching anything.” Laurel looked away, sighing as she walked away from Oliver.

            “Have dinner with me tonight.” Oliver held her hand.

            Laurel’s heart dropped, looking over her shoulder to Oliver, “What?”

            “I know we agreed to no dates, but,” Oliver took a deep breath, “we’ve been doing this for five years now, and I know Felicity is your friend, but we’ve been divorced for 12 years now.”

            “Oliver, I -.”

            “Don’t call me that.” Oliver’s hand slipped away from her.

            “Ollie,” Laurel huffed, “Felicity isn’t just a friend, she’s my best friend.”

            Oliver took a deep breath, placing his hands on the siding of the rooftop, “We don’t even talk anymore, Laurel.”

            “That doesn’t change anything, there’s so much to our relationship that is wrong -.”

            “What if this was all meant to be?” Oliver watched the sun set on Laurel’s face, the sky turning dark.

            Laurel looked down, her lips pressed upwards.

            “I know you’ve thought of it, too.” Oliver smiled, “We make sense, Laurel.”

            “Ollie, I -.” Laurel started to head for the door.

            “Listen,” Oliver held her shoulder to stop her from walking, “have dinner with me.”

            “Oliver, I -,” Oliver bit his lip, and Laurel stammered, “Ollie, I have to talk to Felicity first.”

            “If that’s what it takes for us to have dinner.” Oliver slid his hand down to hold Laurel’s.

            “Ollie.” Laurel smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I realized this chapter is super short. *shrug*


	3. Help Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before going out to meet with Felicity, Laurel receives a phone call from a burner phone placed on her desk, requesting for Black Canary.

            With a deep breath, Laurel grabbed her bag from her chair, she was nervous to go see Felicity tonight, but her doors were always open for Laurel. The topic at hand, however, was a bit touchy.

            “Did someone leave their phone on my desk?” Laurel picked up the burner phone, “This is…?”

            The phone began to ring, the name Black Star as the caller ID, and Laurel looked around the room, closing the blinds. What could this “Black Star” want? There was only one way to find out.

            Laurel slipped the phone open, and a female voice greeted her,

            “Hello, Black Canary.”

            “What name do I give to the officers when they ask me who’s planting things in my office?”

            “I need your help.”

            “Then do it in person and not with a burner phone.”

            “It’s not safe.”

            “This ‘hiding’ is definitely not making it any safer for you.” Laurel looked around the room for a camera.

            “I need your help as Black Canary to find a friend of mine.”

            “And why would I do that, how can I trust you when you can’t even show me your face?” Laurel took a deep breath, annoyed that she was wasting her time.

            “Because the person I need you to investigate is a close friend of yours.”

            Crossing her arms over her coat, Laurel tightened her lips, “Felicity Smoak.”

            “My friend was working undercover as an engineer for her company, and he disappeared about four months ago.”

            “File a missing person’s report, don’t drag me into this.”

            “His family already filed one, the cops are dirty, someone’s paid them off, Laurel.” The voice sounded frantic and desperate, “I wouldn’t come to you for help, if I didn’t trust you.”

            “Why would I turn in my best friend?” Laurel tapped her hand on her desk, leaning back.

            “Because you’re a just person, I’ve watched you since I was little, and I know you do what’s right.”

            Laurel would do it, so she had to as well, “Let’s say I do help you, what evidence do you have to support your case?”

            “I need you as Black Canary -.”

            “I’m a package deal, not one or the other.” Laurel interrupted her.

            With a sigh, Black Star said, “I went undercover doing data entry in the accountant department, two months after his disappearance. His parents are losing any hope at finding him, Laurel, and we don’t know who he was working undercover for.”

            “You figured working in accounting would enable you to see her numbers.” Laurel crossed her arms.

            “I just needed an in, and I’m not as tech savvy as my friend, so I didn’t really have any other way in other than a data entry.”

            “What’d you find?” Laurel sighed, “Because right now, there’s not a lot you’re standing on.”

            “Did you notice the recent leaks of something similar to Vertigo in the Glades?” Black Star bit her lip.

            “What does that have to do with Felicity?” Laurel shook her head, “Felicity’s company doesn’t have anything to do with drugs.”

            “Her company is will be publicly filing bankruptcy soon, that’s why they needed data entry workers to enter in their accounting information, before the audit to file for bankruptcy.” Black Star chuckled.

            “Felicity wouldn’t go to those means.” Laurel sighed, “You’re reaching here.”

            “There isn’t a single bank that is willing to give her a loan, so she turned to the Bertinelli’s.”

            “Why wouldn’t she say anything to me?” Laurel paced the room.

            “You’re a lawyer, asking me that question?” Black Star laughed, “There’s a reason deeper than just being friends that she doesn’t have you represent her as a lawyer, Laurel, you’re a good person, you’re the Black Canary.”

            “No, I’m calling you’re bullshit, Felicity and I have been friends forever.” Laurel’s hand shook, “She’s changed since The Leveling.”

            “Ask her yourself tonight, when you see her.” Black Star challenged, “Not everyone is on a path to redemption.”

            ‘Call ended’ flashed on the burner phone’s screen with Laurel chucking it against the wall, screaming and sending the lamp shattering against the wall. Darkness filled the room, all but the lights above her, the blood boiled under her skin and she chucked off her coat, there was no way that Felicity was returning to her villainous ways, Felicity was on a path to redemption, just like Siren was – people can change, she did! Huffing, Laurel took a look at the files on Linda’s desk, skimming over the cases, there were a ton against Bertinelli and she finally found one with Smoak Tech on it.

            “The Jackson family is requesting a consultation on finding their son Dan Jackson, that they believe Smoak Tech CEO, Felicity Smoak, either kidnapped/murdered.” Laurel read aloud from a yellow pad, in Linda’s writing, “This was dated for three months ago, are we really that far behind?”

            With a constricting chest, Laurel sat back in Linda’s chair, her tears huffing out, had she failed her Earth 1 counterpart? What could Laurel do for Black Star, what would she do? Laurel’s shoulders shook as she held her face in her hands, the tears pouring out as she bit her lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, it's longer than the last chapter, folks.
> 
> We're three chapters in so far, and there's a lot of world building; I hope it's not too much tell but more piecing things together. Let me know what you all think!


	4. For Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel has some heavy things to talk about with Felicity. Will the two be able to have a civil conversation despite being best friends?

            “I’m sorry we couldn’t meet up at my place.” Felicity signed off a document as Laurel walked into her office, “Another late night at the office, prepping for a big news conference coming up.”

            Fidgety, Laurel crossed her arms at the door, looking away. Felicity had come such a long way, since she started her programming company, ten years ago, so many things changed for her, all but the fern, from when she first started the company. With a deep sigh, Felicity traced her fingers over the plant and grabbed two glasses and a bottle of wine from her cabinet, walking over to her cushioned seats.

“What’s the press conference for?” Laurel asked.

            With a smile, Felicity poured the wine, and laughed, “I didn’t take you for spoilers!”

            “I don’t want any.” Laurel shook her head at Felicity’s offer.

            “What’s wrong?” Felicity placed the drink down and tapped the chair next to her as she sat down.

            “Felicity,” Laurel sat down, “I have a potential client wanting to press charges against you.”

            With a long and deep breath, Felicity leaned back into her chair, sipping the wine before she spoke, “Do you think I did it?”

            Laurel hadn’t even told her what for, “Of course, not, but I have a duty to my clients and to the system that is in place, Felicity; I’ve come such a long way and -.”

            “Do you think I’ve come far, too?” Felicity placed her hand on Laurel’s.

            “You know I do.” Laurel took a deep breath, her tears stinging.

When did Laurel become so emotional?

            “The Laurel of this Earth cared so much for her friends, and I’m so proud of how far you’ve come, you remind me of her a lot.” Felicity squeezed Laurel’s hand, smiling.

            “You’re the only one who believed me, that I could be better.” Laurel wiped her tears.

            “The Laurel of this Earth loved her Oliver a lot, too, and that’s why I know that you aren’t really focused on my case, you’re just worried about your date tonight with Oliver.” Felicity smoothed her dress, sipping more wine, “Enjoy your night, Laurel, and don’t worry about that client, I have an army of lawyers for that reason.”

            “How come you don’t hire me on to help you?” Laurel gulped.

            “Laurel,” Felicity chuckled, “I know you’re busy with the city and it’s people, why on Earth would you fight on behalf of a corporate company? You have a cover to keep, being as this Earth’s Laurel, I would never jeopardize that for you.”

            A weight was lifted off her shoulders, and Laurel smiled, “I’m so glad to have you watch out for me.”

            “Always.” Felicity winked, sipping more wine.

            “What about your press conference?” Laurel pressed her lips together.

            “It’s the usual routine of stocks and whatnot, it’s nothing serious, just end of the month stuff; I’m sure you can relate.” Felicity twirled her free hand, “I would tell you if anything was going on, Laurel, you’re my best friend.”

            With a deep breath, Laurel rolled her shoulders back, taking off her coat. Felicity rested her head on her arm, staring up at Laurel, with the biggest smile. Laurel would never doubt her friends or Felicity, especially the girl who believed in her when no one else did, and now it was Laurel’s turn to return that favor.

            “I’ll have Linda contact the Jackson family to decline their case, first thing tomorrow morning.” Laurel motioned for the glass of wine.

            “The Jackson Family reached out to you?” Felicity’s raised an eyebrow.

            “Right, patient confidentiality, sorry, that slipped.” Laurel rolled her eyes, “Hand me the wine glass.”

            “After you tell me about your text.” Felicity smiled, holding the glass from Laurel.

            With a sigh, Laurel sulked back in her chair, “Felicity, I know you said it’s okay for me to date Oliver, but I still feel like I’m doing wrong by you.”

            “Why?” Felicity laughed, sipping her wine, handing the glass to Laurel.

            “Felicity,” Laurel shook her head, chuckling, “I see his fern on your desk.”

            Looking over to his fern on her desk, Felicity’s mouth dropped, “It’s a nice plant?”

            “We’ve been best friends for years now, and you still can’t be honest with me?” Laurel sipped her wine, pouting.

            “Laul’s, I,” Felicity swirled her wine, “I know he’s always loved her.”

            Pulling the glass from her lips, Laurel’s eyes darted the room, her mouth trying to form words, breathlessly choking, “ _Her_ …?”

            “I -, “Felicity bit her lip, placing her glass on the table, “I didn’t mean it like that, it’s just -.”

            “I look just like her.” Laurel covered her mouth, “Is that all he’s seen in me – _is her_?”

            “Laul’s,” Felicity knelt beside Laurel, “I’m trying to say that I knew I couldn’t be her for him.”

            “But I can?” Laurel held her chest, it was breaking.

            “Laurel,” Felicity bit her lip, “I know he never wanted me. I know you’re hurting, but I’m telling you this because of how I felt, during this entire time I’ve been with him. I always knew that, had he known Laurel still loved him, if she were alive then and now, Oliver would never be with me, no matter how much I loved him it could never match the way they loved each other.”

            “And that’s why you’re okay with me dating him, why you still keep his plant.” Laurel took a deep breath.

            “You are the closest thing to her, Laurel.” Felicity smiled, “If he was to ever love someone again, it would be you. This life I’ve chosen and the decisions I’ve made, versus the life he leads are very different. I keep the plant in memory of that love he once had for me.”

            “How do you know that he doesn’t love you anymore?” Laurel sat Felicity next to her.

            With a gulp, Felicity pushed her mouth to one side and tucked Laurel’s golden curls behind her ear, staring into her emerald eyes, “When I saw the way he looks at _you_.”

            Laurel’s eyes widened, her heart dropping.

            “Go get him, _Pretty Bird_.” Felicity pulled Laurel in for a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am getting goosebumps - what about you all?! Comment down below!


	5. Only Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Laurel go out for their first dinner date, as a couple. At the end of their night, at the Queen Manor, Laurel discovers some shocking news!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was well worth the wait!

            With a soft chuckle, Oliver stood up to greet Laurel, “Didn’t get the chance to change, I see.”

            Laurel bit her lip, smiling, “Thank god, you did.”

            “And here I was thinking you enjoyed the leather.” Oliver winked, holding the chair for her.

            “Black or green?” Laurel teased, sitting in the chair.

            “The only time I like hearing leather on leather.” Oliver chuckled, unbuttoning his tux before sitting down.

            Laurel laughed, shaking her head, “I’m really glad you’ve grown a sense of humor since we first met.”

            Staring into Laurel’s eyes, Oliver poured water into her glass, “Let’s toast to that, gradual change.”

            “To gradual change.” Laurel held her glass up, clinking with Oliver’s.

            They both drank the water, Laurel sighing, “Sorry for being late.”

            “I was early, nervous if you would even show up, if I’m being honest.” Oliver shook his head, breathless.

            “How do you know I’m not here to reject you?” Laurel smiled.

            “I can’t remember when’s the last time I talked to Felicity, but I feel I know her well enough to know she wouldn’t stop you and I from talking.” Oliver swirled his glass, looking over to Laurel.

            “Just not well enough to stop her from The Levelling in time?” Laurel leaned back.

            “I’m not surprised her lawyers got her out with no jail time, at all.” Oliver shook his head.

            “House arrest is a sentence, Oliver.” Laurel sighed.

            “For a hacker?” Oliver sighed.

            “I thought we agreed no cop talk?” Laurel pulled back.

            “I’m sorry,” Oliver sighed, “I already ordered your usual, they’ll have it up in ten minutes.”

            Patting Oliver’s hand, Laurel smiled, “I believe that she can change, too.”

            Oliver shook his head, with another deep breath, “What did you two talk about?”

***

            Laurel took a deep breath, the Queen manor is one of the rare places that reminded Laurel of her Earth, other than Quentin’s gravesite. The front door opened to an open ceiling to the second floor, a fond memory of sneaking in late nights with Oliver, Thea joined their troublesome group years later. The lone lamp dimly lit up the entryway, and the other rooms were dark.

            “Thea and Roy are already asleep.” Oliver held Laurel’s hand, “I have to stop by my study first, feel free to head up to my room, first.”

            “I was hoping to see Lian.” Laurel frowned.

            “I think she’s staying over at her mom’s place for the weekend.” Oliver laughed.

            Laurel smiled back, “I’m starting to warm up more to the idea of children.”

            “They’re doing a better job at being vigilante’s and a parent.” Oliver walked up the stairs.

            “Or they learned from your mistakes.” Laurel smiled, following behind Oliver.

            “Thea’s smart like my mom, I’m more of my dad, and Roy having a clone certainly helps.” Oliver raised his eyebrows.

            “Mmm,” Laurel pressed her lips up, “pretty sure they both are still vigilantes.”

            “William is coming over for the holidays, with Grandma Clayton.” Oliver beamed.

            “That was one of the few good things that came out of the divorce.” Laurel laughed.

            “Yeah, William wanting to come over and Grandma Clayton warming up to me.” Oliver laughed back.

            “They really must’ve not liked her.” Laurel shook her head.

            “Thea came back, too.” Oliver cringed, stopping at his study.

            “I like her.” Laurel looked up.

            “Someone has to.” Oliver traced his fingers along Laurel’s chin.

            With a deep breath, Laurel bit her lip, “Please be quick.”

            “I promise.” Outlining her lip, Oliver saw the curry in the corner, licking it up with his tongue, “I wouldn’t want to miss our first night as an official couple.”

***

            Rubbing her eyes, Laurel looked around the dark room, readjusting her eyes to the moonlight pouring in from Oliver’s window. The satin blankets slid from Laurel’s bare body as she slid her lingerie back on, wrapping herself in Oliver’s silk robe from the floor. Looking back, Laurel slowly opened the door out to the hallway, picking up her bag and clothes in the other, looking for the bathroom.

            “The light in his study is on.” Laurel whispered.

            With quiet steps, Laurel pulled the door towards her. The room was a mess, multiple investigations scattered around the room on different tables. Oliver, Thea, and Roy all had open cases, some in Oliver’s study and other’s in Thea and Roy’s study. Laurel noticed the window was closed messily, from the outside. Taking a deep breath, Laurel draped her clothes on the chair near the door, placing her bag on the floor.

            “What were they looking for?” Laurel ran her fingers through the documents, “Dan “Jax” Jackson, went missing from Smoak Tech six months ago? He was a part of their team.”

            The photograph was of the ARGUS team, enjoying dinner at a pizzeria, with Oliver giving Jax a noogie, John and Lyla smiling for the camera, and Curtis showing a high school Asian girl a T-ball. There was a vibrating noise coming from Laurel’s bag.

            “Huh,” picking up the burner phone from her bag, “why am I not surprised you are calling me at this time?”

            “Did you find something?” Black Star frantically asked.

            “This is your first rodeo, isn’t it?” Laurel asked, annoyed.

            “It’s not every day a friend of mine disappears.” Black Star sighed.

            “Listen, I am willing to help you, but you have to tell me what you know.” Laurel bit her lip, reading the documents.

            “I told you everything I knew, Smoak Tech is going bankrupt, selling vertigo for a loan with Bertinelli, and my friend was getting too close.”

“Did he go by the name “Jax”?” Laurel pulled up his Smoak Tech lanyard from Oliver’s desk.

            “Yes, did you find him?” Black Star desperately asked.

            “Not yet,” Laurel looked over to Oliver’s screen, “but I think your friend worked close with the vigilantes, perhaps ARGUS.”

            “Since when does ARGUS recruit high schoolers?” Black Star questioned, disgusted.

            “That’s what I would like to know.” Laurel looked at Jax’s high school schedule and achievements on Oliver’s desk, “Your friend was extremely talented.”

            “It’s why getting his internship at Smoak Tech was easy.” Black Star sighed, “He didn’t even tell me about him being undercover until the day he disappeared. I should’ve known that Green Arrow was responsible for -.”

            “We don’t know anything yet,” Laurel interrupted, “and from the evidence Green Arrow’s gathered, looks like we’re all looking for the same person.”

            “Did they at least find anything new?” Black Star asked.

            “There’s an audio file on their computer, I’ll give it a listen and call you back.”

            “Okay.” Black Star sighed, “Thank you, Black Canary.”

            With an internal sigh, the silence filled the room and Laurel swallowed, “Your welcome, Black Star.”

Placing the phone on the table, Laurel picked up Oliver’s Bluetooth piece and into her ear, pressing play on his screen.

            “I’ll have Linda contact the Jackson family to decline their case, first thing tomorrow morning.” Laurel heard her voice through the ear piece, shocked.

            “The Jackson Family reached out to you?” The inflection in her voice that Laurel didn’t notice before.

            “Right, patient confidentiality, sorry, that slipped.” Laurel heard herself laugh, “Hand me the wine glass.”

            Tapping the screen, Laurel placed the ear piece down, “He _wanted_ me to go meet up with Felicity?”

            Laurel headed for the door, furious, “They knew I wouldn’t do that to Felicity and -.”

            “’ello, _Pretty Bird_ , long time no see.” The door slammed in front of Laurel and a tall figure appeared from behind it, wearing an orange mask.

            “Deathstroke!” Laurel opened her mouth to release a canary cry.

            With a quick upper cut, Deathstroke held Laurel’s mouth shut, holding her up in the air,

“Shh, your best friend wants to see you.”

            “Black Canary!” Black Star could be heard shouting from over the phone.

            With wide eyes, Laurel tried to pull herself up Deathstroke’s arm.

            “Oh, _Pretty Bird_ , it’s time for you to sleep.”

            Pressing a button, a gas poured out from Deathstroke’s glove, Laurel’s arm giving out as she frantically swung her legs up to reverse the choke hold.

            _Not like this!_ Laurel shouted. The world was fading as Slade lowered her down, releasing her. She couldn’t speak, Laurel’s Canary Cry coming out in pathetic whimpers.

            “’Ello, _Black_ Star, you must be a friend of the _Black_ Canary.” Laurel could barely make out the conversation, “I’m taking your friend to a visitor you’re familiar with, and she’ll meet your dear ol’friend, Jax, while she’s there.”

             The world faded to black, Slade’s laughter the last thing Laurel heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it worth the wait?


	6. D A Y  O N E

24 Hours Since Missing

 

Missing Person’s Report:

Name: Dinah Laurel Lance

Alias: Laurel

Age: 49

Race: Caucasian

Height: 5’7”

Weight: 125 lbs

DOB: 11/15/1985

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Green

Last seen: 03/??/2034

Last seen wearing:

Last known location: Queen manor

**Author's Note:**

> The faster you want this to come out, leave more comments and kudos ;D


End file.
